secretuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Magnetic monopole
Monopole matter is matter composed of magnetic monopoles, particles with only one pole hence possessing magnetic charge. They are responsible for some dense bodies in some universes Notation and Nomenclature Magnetic monopoles are named by adding the prefix north- or south- to the name of the ordinary matter e.g. northhydrogen Due to historical reasons, some monopoles has their own names, for example dyogen Magnetic monopoles/antimonopoles are often notated by adding a captial N or S to the top right portion of the particle symbol, for example aN or aS For electrically neutral particles whose antimatter is not itself, it is notated by using the bar convention of notating antimatter and adding a captial N or S to the top right portion of the particle symbol aN or aS or aN or aS For charged monopoles (dyons/antidyons), the electric charge of the particle in addition to a captial N or S to the top right portion of the particle symbol, with the electric charge always precede the magnetic charge (N or S) a+N or a+S or a-N or a-S Alternately, the aforementioned bar convention can also be used aN or aS or aN or aS Origin Monopoles are generally produced by big bangs of the universes Cosmic monopoles are produced when the universes transit from one state to another Dirac monopoles (leptonic or bosonic) are produced in some universes by *Enegetic cosmic events such as cosmic rays via the process of pair production. The pair usually binds to form monopolium due to the strong mutual attractive force between the pair, and/or *βN/βS decays, which produce leptonic dyons and monopoles such as northneutrinos Properties Magnetic monopoles are basically identical to electric charges, but their interactions are much stronger Symmetry *Strong interaction *Weak interaction *Gravity *Levity *Translation and rotation Asymmetry *Electromagnetism (The magnetic charge is 67.5 times greater than the electric charge, therefore the interactions of the monopoles are stronger than electric charges) *Time (The magnetic charge does not invert when the arrow of time is reversed, therefore electric charges within the monopole megnetic field cannot travel backwards along the same path) Types Elementary In most universes there are two types: North and South, which are antiparticles of each other Some universes have 4 types: North, South, Antinorth and Antisouth. In such universes, north and south monopoles are usually confined into monopolium (similarly for antimonopolium) and only monopolia can anihilate with their respective antimonopolia (fields produced by poles are identical to those produced by the corresponding antipoles) Some universes have only 1 type: North. There are two known categories *Monopoles that are antiparticles of themselves *Monopoles that have no antiparticle counterparts Lastly, 3 known universes have 3 types of poles: North, South and Nil. The nil pole is known to produce an opposite magnetic field to counteract other external magnetic fields, effectively cancel out all magnetic fields within its vincity. Nil poles are also repelled by the other types of poles (since their property of opposing magnetic fields ensures them to always participate in a like pole interaction) The A-L universe and the corridor complex are special that they can contain all types of the aforementioned poles, due the the presence of dimensionium Dirac monopole Dirac monopoles are basically point magnetic charges with no substructure. Their masses vary from 0.28 eV to 281.4 GeV They can have any charge in multiples of gD, the elementary magnetic charge, and are generally stable Dyons An electrically charged dirac monopole is a dyon. They are similar to dirac monopoles except they are generally unstable and decay readily into leptons and dirac monopoles Composite Cosmic monopole (aka GUT monopole) Cosmic monopoles are more massive than their point like counterparts, with masses vary from 600 GeV to 1017 GeV. Unlike dirac monopoles, they have no known negative mass counterparts They have an onion like structure, where the crust is a cloud of fermion-antifermion pairs, the "upper mantle" a vacuum of virtual photons and gluons (and sometimes gravitons and choronons), the "lower mantle" a vacuum of virtual bosons and a core of GUT vacuum filled with virtual X and Y bosons, which can catalyse proton decay. Beyond the crust, it forms a magnetic field similar to the dirac monopoles. The lighter/smaller the cosmic monopole, the larger its core relative to the size of the monopole. They generally have a charge of gD and 3gD and are stable If a cosmic monopole possess electric charge, then it becomes a dyon. Monopole matter Monopolium When a north pole binds with a south pole, they form the system known as monopolium. It is usually regarded as two spherical clouds of monopole orbiting a common centre. The half life is proportional to the cube of the initial separation of the north-south monopole pair (diameter of the cloud when the monopolium is just formed) i.e. t1/2 ∝ rint3 For example, a monopolium with a diameter of 0.1 Å has a half life of about 1011 years. Therefore monopolia are generally regarded as stable Monopolium radiates radio waves slowly as the diameter of the cloud decreases. When the diameter reaches about 10-12 Å, gamma rays and Z bosons started to radiate at an increasing rate. When annihilation finally occurs, it produces a shower of particles where the total energy is 75% that of the original nomopolium Monopolium formed by non annihilating north-south poles are hadronic and are stable (t1/2=∞) Monopolium can also bind with other monopolium to form ionic or molecular structures, commonly referred as monopole matter.\ Due to the large gD=67.5e, monopole matter are usually denser than their atomic counterparts. The huge binding energy between monopolia also gives them a very high energy capacity and tensile strength Dyonium Similar to monopolium, but consists of northdyon-southantidyon pairs. They have a cloud the shape of a bicone thus can form more complex types of monopole matter Dyonic atoms They are formed by either the following: *The nucleus of an atom is replaced by a dyon or a bunch of dyons (i.e. dyonic nucleus). They have ellipsoid shaped orbitals. Dyogens are examples of this system (A monopole-lepton system are generally very unstable and are often considered as does nto exist) *A lepton is replaced by dyons or monopoles. Also are ellipsoid in shape. The latter is commonly formed in monopole interactions with other types of matter *Both the nucleus and leptons are replaced by dyons and/or monopoles, of whcih there are no north-south pairs. The former have a irregular biconical shape while the latter is spherical Quasiparticle monopoles in spin ice Electromagnetism Nuclear reactions The strong magnetic field of monopoles allows them to induce various types of nuclear reactions Fission induction When a monopole travel near an atom, the individual spins of the nucleons align along the strong magnetic field of the monopole. This causes the nucleus to be magnetically polarized. The near portion of the nucleus expereince a stronger attraction to the monopole than the far side (which experence a slightly weaker repulsion due to the induced like poles formed by the alignment of the spins). As a result, the nucleus splits into two. Usually the near portion will bind to the monopole to form a composite dyon (system of a monopole and a nucleus) Small nuclei (with atomic number(Z)<50) are usually unaffected as the nuclear magnetic monent is insufficent to interact with the monopole magnetic field β decay catalysis A monopole travelling close to an atom can distort the electron cloud and the nucleus. Therefore the nucler binding energy is increased which permits β decay pathways which are normally forbidden. As a result, the half life of the radionuclide which undergone β decay decreases. In other words, the radionuclide decay more rapidly via β decay For some stable nuclide, the aforementioned process can induce β decay which are normally impossible Subnuclear reactions Decay Most elementary dyons are unstable and decay into a dirac monopole and a lepton according to the following equations a±N → bN + l± (+ c) a±S → bS + l± (+ c) (where l is a lepton) Some unstable dirac monopoles decay into a dirac dyon and a lepton aN → b±N + l∓ (+ c) aS → b±S + l∓ (+ c) Proton catalysis The core of cosmic monopoles can induce proton decay according to the below equations MGUT + p+ → MGUT + e+ + Mesons or MGUT + p+ → MGUT + e+ + a + a (where a is any arbitrary particle) The process is as follows: #A cosmic monopole approaches a proton. The strong magnetic field of the monopole draws the proton towards its crust where the proton is then slowly approaches the monopole core. #As the outer rim of the proton touches the core, the quarks started interacting with the X and Y bosons in the core and are converted into leptons according to the following equations q ↔ l q ↔ l q ↔ q l ↔ l (where q is a quark and l is a lepton) #The quark and antiquark produced then binds to form a meson, while the positron travels independently. The cosmic monopole remains unchanged #The quark and antiquark produced then binds to form a meson, while the positron travels independently. The cosmic monopole remains unchanged Dirac monopoles cannot carry out this reaction due to the lack of a core Artificial production/Collection Various methods are used to produce/collect monopoles *Particle accelerators→make monopoles and antimonopoles Storage Human *Cellulose (plastic) bottles (For holding monopoles and monopolium) *Bar magnet arrays (Monopoles are normally attracted there and bind strongly into the Fe,Ni,Co nuclei) *Magnetic traps (Use magnetic fields to confine monopoles and dyons in a region) Lodorian *Same as above *Physics fields generator bottles where the conservation of energy is skewed by a constant to produce massive monopoles effortlessly (The energy is balanced by the energy required to generate bubbles of this type in the first place, which is proportional to the constant) Applications Antimatter has a broad range of applications: Medical *Positron emission tomography (A positron emitting radionuclide is introduced into the body on a biomolecule of interest. The positrons then decelerates until it is slow enough to annihilate with the electrons of the body to produced a pair of gamma ray photons which will be detected by the scanning device. Antimatter lifeforms have analogous technology known as electron emission tomography, in which an electron emitting radioantinuclide is used instead) *Antihydrogen had shown potential for treating cancers Fuel and Energy source Human The breakthrough in the mining of the Van Allen belt of planets and space exploration, the efficiency of particle accelerators and the technology for antimatter storage of humans allows antimatter (usually antihydrogen) to be used efficiently and economically *Medium source of energy (as 74% of the energy is lost as neutrinos and a small fraction of gamma rays cannot be converted into heat) *Propulsion fuel for interplanetary and interstellar travel (as 46.8 petajoules of energy (minus the energy lost as neutrinos) is produced for each 1kg matter and 1kg antimatter) Lodorians The mastery in the technology of creating physics fields allows Lodorians to capture the energy lost in gamma rays and neutrinos by forcing the neutrinos to decay into other particles within the fields and then converting their kinectic energy into other useful forms, thus achieving 100% efficiency. Their energy applications are similar to that of humans. Military Due to the huge amount of energy released in annihilation and their economy, antimatter is used in various types of explosives and fusion weapons Bibliography (under construction) http://www.sciencedirect.com/science/article/pii/0370269383901612